Mi Mundo
by Y-Yukiko-Y
Summary: Un ocaso, un par de amigos recordando el partir de otros y el miedo a perder a quien amas se unen esa tarde donde Renji y Rukia visitan aquel lugar de su pasado juntos.


**Mi mundo**

Quizás fue la memoria de aquel día lo que gatillo todo, esa mezcla de sentimientos, de tristezas e inseguridades. Todas agrupadas en esas frías tumbas.

"Sabes que ya no están¿cierto?", recordó que dijo. La chica sólo asintió con esa mirada melancólica, como si pensase en días ajenos a su actual realidad.

Él la miró agobiado, maldiciendo su maldita suerte al no poder arrancar aquellos recuerdos y hacerla sonreír. Amplia y dulcemente, sonreír como en aquellas tardes junto al río.

Apretó el amarre de su cabello, observando sus pies escondidos tras el negro equipamiento. Sonrió tímido al notar lo baja que ella se veía.

"Rukia…"

"¿Sí?" indicó ella sin prestarle mayor atención.

"Estas más baja"

"¿Qué?", la chica abrió los ojos ante la pregunta, mirando a su compañero con extrañeza.

"Sí", comenzó mientras calculaba donde le llegaba. "Definitivamente estas más chica".

Renji sonreía despreocupado, sabía con creces que aquello la molestaría, pero no importaba. Si lograba su cometido, se daría por realizado. Por lo cual, aquel golpe sobre la boca del estómago no lo extrañó tanto como pensaba, pero sí que lo tomó desprevenido.

"¡¿Y a ti qué demonios te pasa?!", vociferó adolorido.

"¡Y a quien le importa si estoy más baja!", gritó molesta, "estamos aquí por _ellos_ y tú te pones a hablar estupideces". Tomó aire y desvió su mirada hacia otra parte, "además, mi estatura no es algo que te concierna".

"¡Claro que sí!", Renji cerraba los ojos mientras se arreglaba el hakama, "no voy a ser amigo de una enana que se encoge cada primavera".

Rukia apretaba el mango de su zanpakutou con fuerza, llegando al punto de blanquear sus nudillos. "Sí que está molesta", pensó entretenido, "de esta no me salvo".

"Si tanto te preocupa mi porte, ve y júntate con otra que esté a tu altura y soporte tus idioteces. Además…", él seguía cada movimiento sin que ella se percatara, notando como los femeninos ojos buscaban refugio en la fría tierra. "…Eres tú quien creció con los años".

"¿Uh?"

Una leve brisa corrió alejando toda posible respuesta de los labios de la chica. Ella, aún sujetando el mango de su arma, caminó un par de pasos y se posicionó en aquel lugar. En aquel exacto lugar donde le había propuesto dejar todo y cambiar sus destinos.

Renji todavía podía verla, con la mirada decidida y la voz segura, con esa actitud tan propia de la Rukia actual. De esa que ya no le pertenece más…

"Recuerdas ese día¿cierto?". La joven parecía dejar escapar cada palabra con algo más que aquella pregunta, cómo si intentara descifrar sus propios pensamientos y esas evocaciones sólo fuesen la carátula de algo más. Pero qué, era aquello que se preguntaba.

"Demonios, Rukia", pensó, "si que me das dolor de cabeza".

"¿Y bien?"

"Bien ¿qué?", la chica se giró molesta y le dirigió unas de sus más frías miradas.

"¡¿Te acuerdas o no?, idiota!"

"Ou… hai", asintió.

Ella se quedó sin decir palabra, observaba los montículos donde una vez habían estado sus amigos, mordiendo su labio inferior y apretando nuevamente el mango de su zanpakutou.

"Y… ¿eres feliz?", comentó al fin.

"¿Nani?"

"Quiero decir", se corrigió la chica, "si acaso no te arrepientes de haberme hecho caso".

Renji sonrió mientras se alzaba de hombros. La respuesta siempre había sido sencilla, él a donde ella fuese, la seguiría. Sin siquiera mirar atrás.

"Baka, ya sabes mi respuesta". ¿La sabía?

No obtuvo respuesta, ella se quedó allí, observando, analizando, tratando de entender aquella situación. Pareciera que buscara las palabras o que estuviese intentando descifrar su propio ser, de cualquier manera, ella estaba frente a él, con el ocaso en frente y la mirada nuevamente perdida en sus pensamientos.

Una leve brisa trató de hacerlos reaccionar, de que existiese otra cosa más que sus propias respiraciones. Aquel silencio ya lo estaba incomodando, le exasperaba saber qué pensaba ella, acaso lo entendía, o no fue lo suficientemente claro. ¡Que demonios ocurría en su cabeza!

"¡¿Y no vas a decir nada?!", gritó exasperado.

"¿Uh?", Rukia se giró con aquella escasa sonrisa, "yo a veces no estoy segura si esto es lo mejor, he causado tanto daño…"

"¿Daño? No seas tonta", comentó restándole importancia al asunto.

"¡No soy tonta!" mirándolo molesta, "estoy tratando de decirte algo y tú me interrumpes". Suspiró y regresó la mirada al frente, "He conocido a tantas personas y ellos me han aceptado en su grupo sin prejuicios, me siento feliz ahí. Pero ha sido por mí que ellos hayan sufrido tanto, que estén peleando batallas que no les competen y que arriesguen todo por cosas sin importancia… por mí…".

Un dejo de celos cruzó por sus ojos, ella siempre pensando en los otros, en aquellos nuevos individuos que han entrado en su vida. Y él… él seguía siendo algo del recuerdo, una experiencia vivida atrás.

Sonrió con tristeza. Para él, ella siempre sería su todo.

"No digas estupideces", Renji se había acercado en silencio, tomándola por los hombros mientras se colocaba a su lado. No estaba seguro si lo que diría sería lo que ella necesitara escuchar, pero era lo que él necesitaba decir.

"Yo… yo siempre pelearé por ti". Esas palabras se clavaron en los ojos de la chica, quien lo observaba divagar con los ojos cerrados, casi sonriendo, casi rogando que aquello estuviese ocurriendo. Ella no lo entendía o quizás, no lo quería entender. Tanto había ocurrido entre ambos, que aquellos momentos juntos se habían convertido en cosas del pasado y para ella, la idea de todavía ser algo importante en la mente de Renji era algo por lo cual ni siquiera soñaba.

"Renji…"

"Y no me importan las idioteces que piensas ahora sobre 'no ser importante', sabes con creces que no es así. Menos para mí".

Rukia trataba de razonar, de encontrarle un sentido más allá de aquellas palabras. Pero sabía que Renji nunca había sido de esos tipos que piensan mucho antes de decir lo que está en su cabeza. Él no buscaba palabras adecuadas para ocultar sus sentimientos, no, él lanzaba lo primero que cruzaba su mente y si venía al caso, está bien y si no ocurría así, tampoco le importaba mucho.

Quizás por eso cuando él no la detuvo, cuando no le impidió unirse al clan Kuchiki, su corazón se detuvo y así permaneció hasta que logró olvidarlo. ¿Pero en realidad lo había hecho?, él es todo lo que tiene después de todo.

"Rukia, a donde vayas te seguiré y no voy a cometer el mismo error de la otra vez, si es necesario que te amarre a mi zanpakutou para evitar que escapes, tenlo por seguro que lo haré", se había girado y ahora la observaba directamente a lo ojos. "Además", continuó con aquella petulante sonrisa, "ustedes dos son casi del mismo porte".

"Idiota".

Era extraño, cómo todo regresaba a su mente y cómo aún podía recordar la sonrisa que dulcemente ella le había entregado. Rukia, su Rukia volvía a reír, a observar su entorno como antes lo hacía. Quizás por eso no le sorprendió que ella le tomara de la mano y emitiera un dulce "volvamos a casa". Que luego se haya dado cuenta que al decir "casa" se refería a su casa y que el "volvamos a casa" significaba quedarse junto a él esa y las noches siguientes. Quizás esa fue la razón por la cuál nunca volvió a irse de su lado.

Ahora, observando cómo su mujer dormitaba en un sillón junto a la ventana, se preguntaba cómo hubiese sido su vida sin ella y la respuesta no lograba satisfacerlo del todo. "No hubiese sobrevivido sin ti".

"¿Nani?", Rukia se había despertado ante la masculina voz que ahora se callaba sólo para que esos ojos castaños se posaran sobre los propios. "¿Qué ocurre?".

"Eres mi mundo", le dijo de una sola vez. Sin rodeos, sin las dudas que una vez fueron dueñas de sus palabras.

Ella sólo sonrió y caminó hacia donde él estaba. Besó sus labios con gentileza y dejó que él la estrechara fuerte entre sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia sí donde él estaba sentado.

Allí, frente a la ventana, con el sol escondiéndose y la brisa veraniega acariciándolos, ella le dijo "te amo" sólo para regresar al sueño, entrelazados fuertemente, sabiendo que nunca más volverían a estar separados.

**Fin.-**


End file.
